


Nancy Drew vs. The Hardy Boys

by linksofmemories



Series: Rewritten [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e20 Echo House, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linksofmemories/pseuds/linksofmemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And I’m sorry again."</p>
<p>“For what?”</p>
<p>“Y’know… the shower thing.”</p>
<p>“Stiles, I threw a shampoo bottle at your head and you closed your eyes while apologizing until I got dressed,” Malia said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nancy Drew vs. The Hardy Boys

“If you sit on your thighs it totally helps with the cold hands thing.”

“Seriously?” Malia asked, doing as he suggested and then smiling at him. “Wow, that does work.”

“And I’m sorry again,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. The lines on his back were fading, almost gone if Malia was right.

“For what?”

“Y’know… the shower thing.”

Cue Malia rolling her eyes for the eighth time that night. They were sitting on an old couch in the basement of Eichen House (which was probably a bad idea, but he wasn’t actually in the right mind for good ideas).

“Stiles, I threw a shampoo bottle at your head and you closed your eyes while apologizing until I got dressed,” Malia said.

“I know,” he said. “But it was my first time seeing a naked girl and it wasn’t in a very… consensual way, so I’m sorry.”

“I was the one showering in the boys’ bathroom,” she said. “And your first time seeing a naked girl?”

“Yeah, I’m more used to naked dudes,” Stiles said. “Like myself and I play lacrosse and the locker room is full of naked dudes. And my boyfriend, I’ve seen him naked too.”

“Boyfriend?” Malia asked, hugging her legs up to her chest. Her face lit up at that and he continued to rub the back of his neck. He wasn’t used to telling strangers about Derek, but part of it was kind of nice. She didn’t know anything about him, there weren’t any assumptions or prejudices. “Tell me more.”

“Oh, well he’s… old.”

Or maybe the reason he never talked about Derek was because he didn’t know what he was saying. It was hard to describe Derek without explaining to the other person that he wasn’t like everyone thought he was. Sure he was grumpy and he frowned a lot, but he wasn’t a serial killer.

“How old?” she asked, suddenly cautious.

“Not that much older than us,” he said. “He’s 24.”

“That seems old,” she said. “But the last time I thought about an older boy I was eight and the boy was 16.”

“Still eight years,” Stiles shrugged. “And how is that? Do you… I mean, are you an eight year-old?”

If their relationship ended in a friendship it would be a miracle. First she had punched him on his arrival and then he had walked in on her naked in the shower and now he was asking her if she had the mentality of a child. She didn’t seem to mind though, so Stiles mentally fist pumped that he was talking to someone with little social skills.

“Kind of,” she admitted. “I saw a doctor when I got back and I… I guess I grew as a coyote, but not as a person. I know only the things I knew when I was eight, like third grade math, but I feel older. It doesn’t make any sense to me.”

“It sounds scary to me,” he said. “I mean, you were a coyote for eight years and now you’re a teenager.”

“Yeah,” she said, looking down at herself. “I have a period and I wear a bra now, it’s weird.” She looked startled then, turning to face him with apologetic eyes. “Sorry, guys probably don’t want to hear about that.”

“No, it’s cool,” Stiles assured, blushing despite himself. “I just feel like you have a lot to catch up on.”

“I think I’m going to start with eating chocolate and getting caught up on the Nancy Drew series.”

“The Hardy Boys are better.”

“You did not just say that,” she said, shoving his shoulder and looking personally offended. “Frank and Joe are nothing compared to Nancy. She’s one girl and she does what two boys can do.”

She was like the little sister he had never had and never really realized that he wanted. When he got out of here he was taking her with him, no doubt about it.

“And you changed the subject,” she continued. “Tell me about your boyfriend. I haven’t talked about boys in eight years, I’m seriously lacking right now.”

It was surprisingly easy to talk to Malia about it. He told her about Derek being a werewolf, first a beta, then an alpha, and now a beta again, even though Stiles couldn’t see him taking orders from anyone. Stiles talked about his hair and his eyes and his quick temper and how he was really smart when he slowed down and took a second to think. Basically he told her everything, even the part about the mating bite, something he was still beyond confused about.

“Sounds special,” she said, leaning her head against the couch. “Like, it’s permanent and just for you. He must really love you.”

“He does,” Stiles nodded without hesitation. “I do too, I mean, he’s… he’s everything.”

Malia nudged him in the side, grinning at him and he couldn’t help but smile back. Her smile turned into a frown though and she turned her head, looking down a hallway. She got up and he followed her to a wall with the kanji on it.

“It’s hollow,” she said, knocking on it.

And then all of the light in his day was over, darkness coming back again.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think anything could fully save this episode from being the worst thing in existence, but I tried.


End file.
